The semiconductor arts has traditionally faced the challenge of attempting to integrate electronic functionality into as small a volume as possible. Chip stacking has recently emerged as a popular packaging technology for integrating multiple semiconductor die into a same semiconductor package. A problem, however, is the heat dissipation that multiple die can generate within the package.